The New Autobot
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: An ex-Decepticon joins the Autobots, but is plagued by mistrust and his own misgivings. This is my first story, so please be gentle!
1. His Name Is Supernova

**Official stuff: **I don't own Transformers, that right belongs to Hasbro (_lucky bastards_)

I do own my characters. The theft of them will result in the form of a small hacker, who will remain unnamed at this point, to reveal **ALL **of your 'secret' documents to your parents!

Without further boring you, here we go!

* * *

Flying. That was all he had known for some time. Flying, running, hiding. He_ hated_ it. Constantly dodging an assortment of weaponry, from missiles to lazer blasts, unable to fight back with any chance of survival. His name was Supernova.

* * *

"This **SUCKS**!" Supernova screamed to no-bot in particular. Not that the scream could be heard above the small army behind him. Since he resigned from the Decepticons, Supernova assumed his life would be easier. Slag was he wrong!

"Aargh!' Supernova grunted after being hit by a small missile. "Sure am glad I picked the heavily armored Apache, rather than the scout version!" Looking ahead, he could see it; Autobot territory. If he could get across that line, then he might actually survive a little longer. Turning his scanners back to the twenty Decepticlones behind him, he realized something truly terrifying; they had almost caught up with him!

"Frag those Decepticlones to the Pit!" Knowing the Decepticons would catch him before he could cross into the safe-zone, Supernova did something that surprised both the Autobot sentries AND Decepticlone adversaries; he spun around in mid-air, targeted the

D-cons, and opened fire. Now, there are the smaller bots, the Autobots, who are good at scouting, and the hit-and-run tactics. There are the Decepticons, like Supernova used to be, who were more suited for war; bigger guns, more armor, etc. Then there was Supernova. A mutant Spark caused Supernova to grow twice the size of a regular Decepticon, with three times the weaponry and armor. But he was by no means indestructible. Which is why all bots, regardless of faction, found it surprising that Supernova spun to face certain death. And that was when all bots in the immediate vicinity learned why his name was Supernova. Opening fire with all of his impressive weaponry, he unleashed more firepower in thirty short** Nano-klik**s than the Decepticlones did in the three orbital cycles of hunting him down. Most Decepticlones turned tail and ran, those who didn't were completely obliterated by the onslaught of duel

Mega-mini-guns, a pair of rapid-fire cluster missile launchers, and two lazer turrets on the bottom of Supernova's cockpit. After the dust settled, revealing a crater with an assortment of Decepticlone parts resting at the bottom, Supernova turned to the sentries and asked; "Can I come in?" Before blacking out and crashing onto the ground.

* * *

Whew! Glad I cranked that out! Please remember that this is my first story, so please hold back on the pitchforks and torches! Please review, and if you must, please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Negative comments will be ignored. I'll try to get at least one chapter a week, but no promises.


	2. Doctors are evil!

_Floating. He was floating through darkness, memories unwillingly surfacing to his dismay, memories he had all but forgotten._

"_He's a freak, Megatron! We can't trust him any further than Frenzy can through the giant!" Starscream said to the undisputed ruler of all Decepticons._

"I_ will decide who we can and cannot trust, Starscream," Megatron growled. "He is alone, and like you said, a freak. He will ally himself with whomever offers him safety, and the promise of 'friendship'."_

_Supernova turned his head away from the doorway he had been listening to. He was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his optics. He was unwanted here a well. Unfortunately for him, he could not just run away. He was stuck in the Decepticons. Forever…_

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!" Supernova woke with a start. Glancing around, he realized that he had no idea where he was. It wasn't the Well of Allsparks, that was for certain, he hurt too much. A door opened with a silent hiss. In entered a bot that was yellow-ish green in color, holding a chart, with a young bot following close behind, blue as the open ocean. Supernova hardly noticed any of that. What drew his attention was the rather large needle in the green bot's servos.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the yellow bot said as he turned slightly, flashing the Autobot insignia on his shoulder." My name is Ratchet, and this is my apprentice, Raindance. She will be aiding me in your procedure."

"If by 'aiding', you mean doing all the work myself," Raindance muttered, accepting the needle from her mentor.

"You learn by doing, grasshopper."

"Um, I hate to interrupt this little discussion, but where is the newbie sticking that needle?" Never one for needles, Supernova was nervous enough in the presence of two Autobots. "See? I'm fine! No need for a shot!" Supernova attemted to get up, but found himself strapped to the table.

"Just so you won't struggle too much for the youngling." Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm no youngling!" Raindance let out an indignant cry.

"N-no, really I'm fine! I don't need to be stuck... w-wait, no get away from me- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Oh, be quiet, you big sparkling," Raindance growled. "I'll miss if you move to much, and then I'll have to do it again!"

Supernova's screams of anguished died down to pathetic whimpering. Ratchet looked over the multiple charts on the monitor as Raindance removed the needle, which looked twice as big as before.

"Well this is odd. It looks like you've never be to a medical bay in you're life!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Not too far from the truth," Supernova whimpered. "Can I go now? You already stabbed me, isn't that all I need to go through?"

"Of course not! You need an ENTIRE system check, some serious flushing, major repairs, and just about everything else in the medical datapad! It's gonna take a while."

And for the next several groons, the entire Autobot base was filled with screams of terror.


End file.
